starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Deception
250px|thumb|Obi-Wan verandert in Hardeen 250px|thumb|Ontsnapping Deception is de 15de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel A terrorist threat! Moralo Eval, mastermind of a Separatist plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, has been captured by Republic forces. But even with the criminal behind bars, rumors swirl in the underworld of Coruscant that Moralo's plot has already been set in motion... With precious time running out, the Jedi Council hatches their own plot to keep the Chancellor safe. Synopsis Moralo Eval, een crimineel strateeg die ervan wordt verdacht om een plot te beramen met de CIS om Palpatine te vermoorden, is opgepakt door de Republic en gevangengenomen in het Judiciary Central Detention Center. Maar geruchten bereiken de Jedi High Council dat Evals plan al in werking werd gezet. De Jedi bereiden een plan voor om de Supreme Chancellor te beschermen. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano worden na een meeting onder vuur genomen door een scherpschutter genaamd Rako Hardeen. De Jedi splitsen zich op, maar op een bepaald moment laat Obi-Wan zich vrij makkelijk onder vuur nemen. Hardeen raakt Kenobi in de schouder, maar de Jedi Master maakt daarna een zeer gevaarlijke val. Wanneer Anakin ter plaatse komt, meldt Ahsoka hem dat Obi-Wan is overleden. Anakin achtervolgt Hardeen, maar een rookgranaat laat de Bounty Hunter ontsnappen op zijn Speeder Bike. De begrafenis van Obi-Wan is een droevige gebeurtenis, maar enkel Duchess Satine breekt de stilte met haar verdriet. Verschillende Senators en de leden van de High Council wonen de begrafenis bij. Ahsoka oppert haar ongerustheid over Anakin tegen Plo Koon. Rako Hardeen trekt naar een bar met een Anacondan bartender en pocht over zijn prestaties. Ondertussen praten Mace Windu en Yoda over de consequenties en de moraliteit van hun plan. Obi-Wan blijkt nog springlevend te zijn, dankzij een beschermende metalen plaat. Het plan bestaat erin om Obi-Wan te laten infiltreren in de wereld van de misdaad en om zo het plan van Moralo Eval te laten mislukken. Obi-Wan moet daarom de identiteit aannemen van Rako Hardeen. Droids scheren Kenobi's haar en baardgroei af en na een inspuiting met een of andere stof, vervormt het gezicht van Obi-Wan tot het gelaat van Hardeen. Hardeen wordt in de bar weggelokt door een LEP Servant Droid die zegt voor zijn opdrachtgever te werken. Hardeen ontmoet echter zichzelf en heeft geen enkel idee wat er staat te gebeuren. Mace Windu doet een Affect Mind waardoor Hardeen in slaap valt, maar niet alvorens hij zijn stem laat opnemen via een Vocal Emulator. Nadat Kenobi dit ding heeft ingeslikt, klinkt zijn stem als die van Hardeen. Kenobi laat zich als Hardeen Ben noemen en wordt gevangengenomen door Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Anakin kan zich met moeite bedwingen, maar in naam van Kenobi verkiest hij om Hardeen gevangen te nemen. De Mandalorian wordt naar het Central Detention Center gevoerd. Daar gaan de geruchten snel de ronde wie Hardeen is. Ben moet zich al snel bewijzen wanneer een Karkarodon gevangene hem kon treiteren. Ben laat zich echter gelden zodat er niet met hem val te spotten. Moralo Eval heeft dit in de gaten en komt Hardeen begroeten. Niet veel later wordt Kenobi naar Evals cel gebracht. Eval ziet wel wat in een samenwerking met Hardeen en vertelt hem over zijn plan dat de Chancellor omvat. Maar Evals celmaat, Cad Bane, komt tussenbeide. Bane en Hardeen moeten elkaar niet. Bane zegt dat er niets aan is om een Jedi te doden van op afstand. Omdat Bane en Rako elkaar niet mogen, laat Eval zijn nieuwe celmaat overbrengen naar een andere cel. 's Morgens gaat Ben oefenen in een fitnesscentrum waar hij een Comlink kan vinden op de afgesproken plaats. Ben bereikt Mace en Yoda en vertelt hen over de plannen van Eval en Cad Bane. De Jedi beseffen dat Bane hier mee te maken gaat hebben, want dat hij zich niet zomaar zou hebben laten vangen. Later in de bar wordt Hardeen lastig gevallen door Boba Fett die zegt dat Hardeen hem ooit een doelwit heeft afgenomen. Hardeen weet uiteraard van niets, maar Boba laat zich niet doen en er ontstaan een handgemeen. Bossk komt tussenbeide om Boba bij te staan en op dat moment beginnen de Clone Troopers zich ook te mengen, maar Bossk kan er een aantal overmeesteren en er ontstaat een opstand van de gevangenen. Bane had Boba betaald om de ruzie in gang te steken. De gevangenen overmeesteren de Clones en ontsnappen. Moralo, Cad en Rako blijven ietwat uit de spotlights om later hun slag te slaan. Bane denkt om via de crematiekamer te ontsnappen aangezien hij dat nog heeft gedaan, maar eens bij de code blijkt die te zijn veranderd. Hardeen stelt voor om de deur te forceren en laat Bane en Eval op de uitkijk staan. Met de Force opent hij de code en de drie wurmen zich in doodskisten. Ze overmeesteren de Clone bewakers, maar Hardeen aarzelt als hij een doelwit moet doden. Hij excuseert zich bij Bane doordat zijn Blaster blokkeerde. De drie vliegen met hun Coruscant Police Airspeeder naar een HCT-2001 Dragonboat-class Freighter van een Quarren die ze kapen en ontsnappen van op Coruscant. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *Moralo Eval *Rako Hardeen Anderen *Anacondan *Miss Theelin *Trueping's *Vocal Emulator Bekend * Commander Fox *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Satine Kryze *Mon Mothma *Plo Koon *Adi Gallia *Ahsoka Tano *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Barriss Offee *Eekar Oki *Jar Jar Binks *Yoda *Mace Windu Bounty Hunters/Prisoners *Boba Fett *Bossk *Cad Bane Species *Mens *Togruta *Tholothian *Iktotchi *Kel Dor *Ugnaught *Twi'lek *Bith *Lutrillian *Karkarodon *Rodian *Phindian *Duros *Quarren *Cerean *Mon Calamari *Gungan *Karkaris Categorie:Televisie